


Rastros.

by BigProblem_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/F, F/M, Good Peter, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Human Jordan Parrish, Oblivious Stiles, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, POV Stiles, Pack Feels, Past Peter/Stiles, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Post-Nogitsune, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stripper Stiles, Titan Stiles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigProblem_24/pseuds/BigProblem_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandonado, ignorado e esquecido.<br/>Trabalho, Trabalho .. e Trabalho.</p><p>Mas sou Stiles Stilinski 'O ima de Problemas' .. e nessa merda a vida sempre me fode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cansado. Sozinho. Entediado.

**Author's Note:**

> A Fic se passa alguns bons meses depois dos acontecimentos da 3A e 3B.  
> Boyd e Erica retornaram ao Pack do Derek(na luta contra o Alpha's Pack) e estão vivos, Cora está na America do Sul, Jackson voltou de Londres, Allison nunca morreu, Malia é uma Tate.  
> Os gêmeos foram embora. Liam foi mordido pelo Scott e faz parte do Pack McCall-Hale.

_...  Now I've got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching onto you_ ... ♪ ♫

* * *

* * *

 

Aos poucos comecei a gostar do meu trabalho. Conheço variados tipos de pessoas quase todas as noites.

A 'grana' é boa, sem falar que a vista é .. de tirar o folego. /*sorriso malicioso*\, apesar de fazer parte da 'paisagem.'

Claro, tem seus altos e baixos como qualquer outro. Apreciado nem por todos.

 

Mas no momento estou mais focado em ajudar pagar as contas do Hospital(segredo), pelo menos a Eichen/Echo House é um problema passado.

 

Mas voltando ao trabalho .. depois de virar a noite mais uma vez. Ganhei(implorei) dois dias de folga .. Feliz! /*suspiro dramático*\

Trabalhar no Purgatório (uma casa noturna aberta alguns kms fora de Beacon Hills) é legal, mas um pouco puxado com todos os outros afazeres do meu dia-a- dia.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Depois de algumas horinhas(merecidas) de sono, e um banho quente já alivia um pouco o cansaço.

Saio do banheiro, desço as escadas e caminho até a cozinha.

 

Vasculhando de cima a baixo fazendo um vendaval, portas e gavetas abertas.

Nada de 'interessante.'

Enfim.. Tomando uma dose de Whisky da coleção escondida(isso que ele acha)do Stilinski mais velho. 

Passei 'apreciar' bastante ao passar do tempo em relação aos acontecimentos da minha vida.

Roncando de fome, gemo ao pegar as chaves do meu bebê. Fechando a porta atrás de mim em direção a fonte de vida(mais conhecida com mercado)

 "Avante e .. ALEEEÉMM." grito seguindo de punho levantado até meu jeep estacionado na calçada.

* * *

* * *

 

"..oca" .. Levanto o rosto e encontro belos olhos azuis ao meu encontro.

"Que?" .. pergunto sem entender.

"No canto perto da boca." ele aponta.

"Hum." passo a língua e sugo meu lábio inferior consumindo a mancha de sorvete.

Percebo quando ele segue os movimentos da minha boca.

Desencosto do carro e fico a pelo menos um metro, metro-meio de distancia e o encaro.

Jeans Skinny escuro e como sempre uma Gola-V *branca* que abraça seu tronco como uma segunda pele .. e que não deixa nada a imaginação. Apenas o que sentiria(senti) se estivesse abraçado em meio aqueles músculos. 

Levanto o rosto de volta acima. Quando ..

Ele esta de sobrancelha levantada em relação ao meu 'deslize.' (merda)

"O que aconteceu, Quando Voltou Peter?" pergunto voltando a realidade.

Aquele olhar malicioso e o rosto presunçoso, a marca registrada do Hale mais velho.

"Hoje de manhã .. e Nada demais " ele responde " Só estava passando quando te vi..sozinho." se aproxima "Senti sua Falta Stiles."(estava fora da cidade por alguns dias,e, apesar das mensagens trocadas) essa última parte carregada. E o modo como arrasta o 's' .. Ele sabe o que me faz(Filho da P*t@) .. mas no fundo com um toque de carinho.

 

Depois que meus 'amigos' me ignoraram. Peter e eu nos 'esbarramos' muito .. Apesar que falávamos em reuniões Pack .. Pouco, mas falávamos.

Agora nossa amizade cresceu muito, praticamente quase bros(tirando as Fodas<passado>) .. Talvez não estaríamos nesse alto grau se em uma noite não tivéssemos abertos nossos corações, falados nossos medos; tormentos e desejos .. amores; alegrias e angustias.

 

Acabo sorrindo. Um leve rubor subindo a minha face .. e quando abro a boca para amenizar o 'embaraço' sou brutalmente interrompida com diversas vozes.

"Stiles." Scott chama-me reconhecendo minha presença, mas sai mais como uma pergunta.

Adentrando o estacionamento do Hipermercado com todo o Pack, incluindo Chris, Melissa e o meu Pai para meu azar.

"Hey." comprimento com um aceno de cabeça meio sem graça já que não os vejo.

Um breve momento de constrangimento até meu pai romper o silencio.

"O que faz aqui Filho?" Pergunta-me com o rosto suave.

Me viro para responder o 'Sheriff' de mãos dadas com a Shr. McCall (*namorados* eles se assumiram a quase 6 meses, apesar de só ter descoberto a quase 3. *magoado* Mas estou feliz pelos dois.)

"Hunn.., parando pra comprar algumas coisas pro jantar mais tarde .. e aproveitei pra tomar um sorvete." Levanto o pote em mãos a vista de todos.

 .. "E o Pete apareceu." recebo vários olhares em relação a demonstração de 'intimidade'(talvez) ao apelido.

Pelo canto do olho, percebo Chris se aproximando e se instalando ao lado dele.

Mas antes que me incomodem com mais perguntas, me despeço apressado subindo no jeep e viro novamente pro SassyWolf.

"Eu também." um leve reconhecimento sobre a 'tentativa' da conversar anterior. 

 

Dando a partida, encontro um certo 'SourWolf' fora olhando através da janela com uma expressão que não consigo identificar.

 

Cantando pneus, ligando o rádio e fazendo o caminho de volta.

                                     "... Beautiful Loser ..."

A Trilha sonora da minha vida.

* * *

* * *

 

 Horas depois que cheguei em casa.

Fazendo uma maratona de Supernatural (melhor série do mundo). Matando a saudade enquanto a nova temporada não sai.

Pego o celular.

20:50

Mais uma vez sozinho.

Papai quase não janta(almoça) em casa mais. Vai direto pra delegacia.. claro, sem antes de não ter saído do Loft ou da residência McCall.

 

"FODA-SE."

                                       

                                 ...   "Na estrada até aqui." ♪♫ _Carry on._.♪♫

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem.  
> É minha primeira Fanfic. Não sou muita boa no papel.., qro dizer .. Escrevendo.  
> Apesar de ter ideias maravilhosas.
> 
> Da uma passada no meu Tumblr nkotbsb-supernatural9.tumblr.com/  
> Segue o @Dimon_Lovers ;) :)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

 

_******* Vestindo apenas a calça do pijama e uma camiseta regata simples e o meu Taco de Baseball em mãos. Me encontro em meio a Floresta.  
_

_Realmente eu não tenho senso de preservação._

 

_Olho pro céu, provavelmente talvez duas/3 horas da madrugada._

_Quase no limite da preserva, sinto que estou sendo vigiado. Por um momento penso que 'ele' se preocupa, mas foi o primeiro a preferir a não reconhecer minha presença._

_Ouço um galho quebrando, isso tira-me dos meus pensamentos. Fico imóvel, depois de alguns minutos .. apesar de parecer uma eternidade._

_Me movo poucos passos a frente e sinto um peso enorme caindo sobre mim e uma dor excruciante.. e a escuridão me consome. *******_

* * *

* * *

  **"** * **ALARME tocando*(** com essa altura, poderia deixar qualquer um surdo **)**. **"**

 

Droga, deixei a porra do alarme ligado.

Tateando a cabeceira, tento desligar o 'demônio' que me atormenta. 

"OKaaaayy .. FELIZ AGORA?" .. Grito levantando da cama.. Passo a mão no pescoço e sinto o suor escorrendo.

    * _Lembrando_ ..  _Que sonho_.*

Em direção ao banheiro, entro e fecho a porta. Começo descartando as roupas e viro de frente o espelho.

Rosto inchado e amassado de sono.

Cabelos bagunçados direcionado pra todos os lados.

Mais embaixo .. * _nossa_ * .. Meu abs mais definido do que nunca.  (Exercícios básicos, Anos de pratica lacrosse, correr com os Lobos e agora dançando)

.. Mais embaixo .. "bom dia"  /*sorriso sacana*\ ;P

 

Entro no box, ligo o chuveiro.....

* * *

* * *

............. _minutos depois_............. 

 

Levando a colher com cereais novamente a boca, *vibrando* tiro meu celular do bolso...sinal de mensagem.

 

De: PHale - BigProblem

Para: 24LittleRed

* _ **Bom dia estrelinha, a terra diz**_ .. _ **'Olá'**_.*

*segundos depois.*

De: 24LittleRed

Para: PHale - BigProblem.

                           */arqueando a sobrancelha*\

* _Preciso ficar preocupado? .. Sempre que está de 'bom' humor'_......

 _Bom Dia._ *

 

Tão fofinho sonolento .. (idiota) /*sorrindo*\

será que nem dormindo ele tira essa gola-v?!!* 

    ....Alguns minutos depois...

 

De: PHale - Big Problem.

Para: 24LittleRed

* _ **Estou ferido**_ ( _ **mão sobre o**_ **♥** **)**

**_Por você achar que faria 'algo' para aliviar todo 'tédio.'_**  ;P *

 

De: 24LittleRed

Para: PHale - BigProblem.

 

*

..

 _Serio? Exagerado .. Okay_.*

 

De: PHale - BigProblem

Para: 24LittleRed.

* _ **Passo a noite pra te ver, deixa a janela aperta.**_ *

 

Sem resposta, volto ao meu café da manhã.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Capítulo foi bem curto, mas tive uns problemas com o texto.  
> Prometo que no próximo eu compenso.


	3. Chapter 3

"Estou fazendo o que posso."

Stiles diz a lápide úmida e fria ao seu lado.

Um nó subindo a garganta .. "Sinto sua falta." sua voz tão carregada de tristeza e amargura. 

                                                                                                                 *** 

Levanto os olhos aos céus, e encontro apenas um vasto véu cinza e nuvens carregadas .. mas sem uma gota a derramar. 

Não tenho pelo que lutar(será?), sou apenas um 'soldado' sem missão.

Estou cansado disso. Não tenho forças para nada, absolutamente NADA.

 

"O que me resta?" Diz ao nada.

 

O que me mantem é a promessa que fiz a ela. E a pouca fé que me sobra.

Se não fosse pelas suas lembranças que se mantem vivas em meus pensamentos .. eu teria caído a muito tempo.

Só ela tem esperanças em mim(gosto de acreditar) .. ou tinha.

 

Estou FARTO de chorar, derramar lágrimas em vão.

Por mais que continue rindo, sorrindo, cantando e gritando. Estou vazio, só..  e meu único amigo é a solidão que me recebe de braços abertos.

Ninguém me escuta, conversa comigo( a menos que seja de 'interesse deles.')

Continuo rezando, mas no final sempre peco .. sou humano(talvez), não sou perfeito.

Tento e tento, mas é muito difícil .. Penso que em minha vida estou de joelhos .. não caído e nem em pé, apenas .. de 'Joelhos.'

 

Minha vida é baseada entre a Ilusão e a Fantasia .. mas não sou digno de conhecer tais mistérios.                                                                                                                         

                                                                                                               *** 

Enxugando as lágrimas do rosto, ele se ponhe de pé .. "Tchau Mãe." .. e caminha em direção a saída. 

* * *

* * *

 

" _Com uma tampa quadrada de papelão branca e um laço azul decorando, ela cobria uma caixa alva de presente, ao ouvir os passos de John se aproximando da cozinha. Foi tão rápido que não deu pra ver o que havia dentro. Escondeu o presente atrás da caixa de cereal, que por centímetros quase não o revelou.(em cima do balcão)_

 _Piscando ao garotinho de bochechas rosadas e olhos cor_ Âmbar  _sentado._

_Levou a boca, a xícara de café quando John apareceu; pouso-a novamente no balcão e aproximou-se do marido. Ajudou-o com a camisa bege, abotoando de baixo para cima calmamente. John fitava com seus lindos olhos azuis e um sorriso encantador."_

 

* * *

* * *

Já havia escurecido, quando Stiles estacionou na frente de casa.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Pegou a jaqueta jogada no banco do passageiro e saiu do carro.

Entrando em casa joga o celular no sofá, já que esta descarregado.

Minutos depois, sem paciência para cozinhar, sabendo que o seu pai não viria. Aproximou-se da mobília de pernas comprimidas e uma gaveta, servia de apoio a um abajour que mal iluminava os botões do telefone sem fio, encaixado no suporte.

* * *

* * *

 

 Deitado na cama com o computador em cima de mim, ouço um barulho vindo da janela. Mas não me incomodo porque sei quem é.

"Porno? .. Os caseiros são os melhores"  Peter diz enquanto vem chegando perto de mim.

"Cala boca idiota." jogo uma almofada em seu rosto que ele pega sem o menor esforço antes que o atinja. 

Ele se instala ao meu lado e beija meu templo.

Fecho a tampa do Pc e relaxo aproveitando o calor que emana do lobisomem 'safado.'

"Como foi seu dia?" -S

"Chato .. tirando a parte que quase deixei o Chris inconsciente enquanto fodia ele sem noção." /*sorriso inocente.*\ -P

/*cara de nojo*\ bato no seu braço.

"Relaxa amor, ninguém faz melhor do que você." -P

"PETER." /*rosto pegando fogo.*\ .. "Adoraria saber o que o Argent acha dessa sua opinião."

"Você conhece o ditado: 'Duas pessoas só podem guardar um segredo se a outra..." 

Encaro com os olhos semicerrados. 

"Ok, ok .. Agora voltando a parte que transamos."

"PETER." 

"É brincadeira" .. Ele levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição. 

Levanto a tampa do computador e começo a procurar alguns títulos na Netflix. Enquanto ele se levanta e pega a caixa de pizza e as latas de refrigerantes na mesa. 

Retornando ele olha pra tela. "Realmente Stiles, Sério?"

"O que?!."  pergunto sem entender.

"Longa noite." ele diz suspirando enquanto se ajeita.

                                                                                                             ***

Um olhar malicioso surge em Peter depois de ouvir o sussurro do LittleRed ao seu lado.

 ... "Não só isso." ...

* * *

* * *

 

                                                                  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talvez demore para atualizar, mas tentarei fazer o mais rápido possível.  
> Também foi curta =/, mas espero que gostem.


End file.
